


Tonight

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, song-fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На одном из министерских балов Драко сталкивается с тем, что больше всего на свете хотел бы забыть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

_I tried to be somebody else_

_But I'm just myself_

Трость Люциуса с грохотом падает на пол. Выбросить бы её к мордредовой матери, чтобы Нарцисса не косилась на неё недоверчиво, словно ожидая, что отец вдруг вернётся оттуда, откуда не возвращаются. Выбросить бы эту чёртову трость вместе с её серебряным набалдашником, чтобы змеиная голова не следила за ним из угла глазами-бусинками. Такими же, как на метке.

Метка — бледная, и уже почти не портит предплечье.

Драко, срывая с лица бархатную маску, усыпанную серебристыми блёстками, в изнеможении падает на диван и закрывает глаза. Длинные ресницы подрагивают в тусклом свете свечей, лоб — в мелких бисеринках выступившего пота. Малфой прячет лицо в ладони, но тут же резким движением убирает руки. С отвращением стаскивая перчатки, он думает только о том, что отдал бы всё на свете за то, что у магглов называется амнезией.

_I tried to be a superstar -_

_I failed_

Вот только память никогда его не подводит. Самомнение, привычные ценности, навязанные воспитанием идеалы, так называемая дружба сокурсников, собственные мечты и желания — всё это предаёт Драко по тысячи раз на дню, но только не память.

Память, которую он с удовольствием отдал бы дементорам на растерзание.

Память, которая, кажется, прогнала бы и сотню дементоров сразу.

Она услужливо подсовывает Драко картинки, каждую из которых он хотел бы забыть абсолютно любой ценой. Он согласен преподавать в Хогвартсе Травологию. Он согласен дружить с Роном Уизли и даже, если нужно, жениться на грязногровке. Он согласен отдать Малфой-мэнор вместе с конюшней, антикварной мебелью и армией домовых эльфов, если хоть что-то из этого поможет ему хоть на минуту не помнить.

Но — не поможет.

Драко знает это едва ли не лучше, чем свою родословную, и поэтому стянутые перчатки летят в тот же угол, где лежит на полу изящная трость старшего Малфоя, на исходе Последней войны отчего-то решившего, что только Азкабан сможет отпустить ему все грехи. И сын с удовольствием поменялся бы местами с отцом, потому что даже муки совести в душной безрадостной камере кажутся отчаявшемуся юноше привлекательнее, чем ежедневная пытка воспоминаниями.

_I'm not the idol that you see,_

_I'm an ordinary guy_

Проклиная Министерство на чём свет стоит, Малфой жестом вызывает домовика и получает вожделенный стакан огневиски. Он выпивает его залпом, даже не успевая почувствовать обжигающий вкус, и снова наполняет стакан из бутылки, услужливо протянутой эльфом. Вторая порция исчезает так же быстро, как первая. С третьей Драко немного медлит.

Он снимает расшитый камзол, оставшись в батистовой белой рубашке.

Он только что вернулся с маскарада по случаю Хэллоуина, и это мероприятие было бы правильнее назвать маскарадом по случаю личного Армагеддона Драко Малфоя. Он не разбирается в религиозной тематике, но несколько слов когда-то запомнились. 

После четвёртого огневиски блондин он позволяет памяти одержать над ним верх, и жизнь тут же становится окончательно и бесповоротно невыносимой. Потому что в каждом закоулке сознания вырастает одна и та же фигура. Его наваждение.

Персональный всадник, мать его, Апокалипсиса.

Сегодня он был в самой обычной, совсем не праздничной мантии и чёрной маске, которая всё равно не скрывала личность своего обладателя. С тем же успехом он мог просто написать себе на лбу «Я — Гарри Поттер!», хотя у него на лбу и так именно это и было написано.

Драко сдавленно стонет сквозь зубы, вспоминая, как зигзагообразный шрам плавился под губами. 

Драко прикусывает тыльную сторону ладони, чтобы не разбудить Нарциссу дикими криками.

Драко вспоминает, как Поттер, отмахиваясь от надоедливых журналистов, раз за разом повторяет им что-то о том, что на самом деле он — никакой не герой, а всего лишь самый обычный парень и никогда не хотел этой славы. С горящими глазами он пытается втолковать это корреспонденту «Пророка», левой рукой обнимая Уизлетту за талию.

 

_I'm not the one you think -_

_I'm someone else_

Существует только одно средство, способное ненадолго избавить от этих воспоминаний, и Малфой, в стельку пьяный, добросовестно пытается уснуть, с ногами умостившись на всё том же диванчике. Прямо в гостиной, где и вывалился из камина, возвращаясь с этого дурацкого маскарада.

Безукоризненно уложенные пару часов назад волосы теперь разлохмачены сильней, чем у Поттера, белоснежная рубашка измята и пахнет отчаянием. Драко закрывает глаза, искренне веря в то, что если не признается себе в этой больной ненормальной любви, то будет спасён. От себя же.

Нарцисса на втором этаже Малфой-мэнора плачет в подушку, потому что знает — на самообмане далеко не уедешь. Метка — бледная, и уже почти не портит предплечье. Тоска по Люциусу колючим клубком свернулась под сердцем, но мать, в отличие от сына, предпочитает ВСЁ помнить.

_Come and hold me tight_

_We'll have it all tonight_

_I would kill for your love_

Сон не идёт, и Драко вертится на неудобном диване. 

Все его мысли — за пределами родового поместья, где-то в двенадцатом доме на площади Гриммо, там в одной из верхних спален под Поттером, наверняка, стонет и задыхается мелкая Уизли.

Он рычит — и ненавидит себя за своё бешенство.

Дети войны, они ничего друг другу не обещали. Ни разу. И все эти встречи внутри Выручай-комнаты, встречи с выгнутыми спинами и судорожными поцелуями, с крадеными — и неумелыми — ласками, которые, как теперь оказалось, через кожу сумели добраться до сердца, все эти встречи не имеют значения. Как и сегодняшний искрящийся взгляд Золотого гриффиндорского мальчика. Как и сердце Драко, внезапно застучавшее где-то под горлом. Как и слова, без которых пришлось обойтись, потому что вместо слов были руки и губы.

Всё это не имеет значения просто потому, что Драко Малфой сейчас в одиночестве кусает собственную ладонь, а Гарри Поттер засыпает в обнимку со своей Джинни Уизли.

Так было всегда. Так будет всегда.

И никого, чёрт возьми, не волнует, как сильно ему хотелось бы, чтобы всё сейчас было иначе.

_I thought if I were just pretend_

_Those lies all came true_

_Denied who I really am_

Проходит бесконечное количество боли прежде, чем Драко проваливается в сон. Он знает, что ни в кошмарах, ни в грёзах никогда — совершенно точно! — не будет героя Британии, и поэтому хотел бы навсегда в них остаться. Вместе с тем, в глубине души он ненавидит это отсутствие Поттера в своих снах.

Он не помнит, что забыл отключить каминную сеть.

Он не слышит, как из камина вываливается его лохматое сумасшествие.

Поттер садится на край дивана, думая, что, может, это и к лучшему. Может, и хорошо, что Малфой сейчас спит. Ведь это значит, что не будет холодного сероглазого равнодушия и ледяной бессердечной ухмылки. И язвительных слов тоже не будет.

Не будет даже Малфоя — будет лишь Драко.

Таким, каким Гарри его помнит и никогда не забудет.

_I realized I'm loosing touch_

_With this fucking stone cold world_

_I have to find my way back home — to you_

— Привет. Я так тебя люблю, — грустно говорит Поттер, проводя пальцами по светлым волосам.

Драко улыбается и, не просыпаясь, берёт его за руку.

Впервые за долгие годы в эту ночь ему что-то снится, и Драко рад этим снам. Потому что знает — пробуждение будет не хуже.


End file.
